


it’s not living (if it’s not with you)

by volsheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Other, Sheithlentines 2019, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volsheith/pseuds/volsheith
Summary: My sheithlentines gift for Kai! @HedonistInkHappy Valentines (and happy sheith).I had so much fun writing. I plan to add as I finish it up <3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).



> Part one! Yeehaw.  
> Shiro is a gay disaster, Keith is hot.

Shiro doesn’t really know why he’s here. 

Who’s he kidding, yes he does; he wants to scope out that cute singer he first saw two months ago after stumbling into the bar after a long day of work. 

Cute boy, and good music, what could be so bad about that? Since that first evening Shiro hasn’t stopped listening to them. He knows the lead’s name, Keith, 23 years old, scorpio, from a small town in the middle of nowhere, 6’2” supposedly. 

 

He is suddenly brought back to his senses as they finish warmup, and another band member announces the first song. Shiro watches quietly from a stool on the bar, occasionally hums along when they play one of his favorites. 

Later, before the last song, Keith comes on.

“I’d like to thank everyone for coming, we love all your support. We have merch in the back, and you can find us online at…..”

Shiro pays his bill, and gets ready to listen then leave.

“This final song goes out to the guy in the back, that’s been to every Saturday show here for like the past month.”

Shiro goes red, and freezes.

“If I could get his number before we leave that’d be great.”

…...

Shiro couldn’t talk, he just know he had a new contact in his phone, Keith. 

He was backstage, and the boy with black fingernails (now that he could see up close) was typing in his phone number.

“....so you’re a big fan of ours?”

Shiro, whizzed back into reality, “what? oh, oh yeah! you guys are great. I’m Shiro.”

“I’m Keith, and I’ve been kinda watching you too, to be honest,” Keith lightly blushes, “I thought you were cute, and then you kept showing up, figured I’d man up and ask you out. Do you wanna get dinner sometime? Or coffee?”

“I’d love to, when are you free?” Shiro asks.

“Haha well, how about next Saturday? We don’t have a show.” Keith says, Shiro’s phone lights up with a ping, “that’s my favorite spot, they’ve got the best chai lattes.”

-

Shiro has never had a chai latte in his life, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t down it like it’s the sweet nectar of life for Keith. 

They meet earlier in the day, late afternoon. The sky is pretty, but Shiro could not care less.

He’s staring.  
Keith is so beautiful, so so beautiful. Shiro would be fine for the rest of his life looking at that face.

“....so yeah, I try to do music full time, but I do odd jobs here and there. I’m really liking this bookstore gig though. What do you do?”

“I’m a vet,” Shiro shares, “well, still finishing up on school. Snakes, rabbits, birds, cats, you name it; someone even brought in a dog once that I was sure was some form of rodent.”

Keith laughs at that. Keith laughs. Shit. Shiro never wants to hear any other sound, or see any other smile.

“Well, you should totally meet my dog, Kosmo. Kos for short. He lives with me and my roommate, Pidge. She goes to the local university. My mom lives a bit outside the city but I see her often.”

“Huh, if you live in an apartment, where do you rehearse?” Shiro asks.

“Drummer’s basement—I know, it sucks—but we’re working on getting into a studio sometime soon.”

Shiro get a text, Matt, of course. It’s a time to get back home and spill about your date message. “I’ve got to go, sorry. But, could I see you again soon?”  
“Sure,” Keith walks them outside. 

“Do you have a safe way home? I can take you home if you need me to.” Shiro offers. “Actually, I live close. I’ll be ok, promise.”

“Well then, until later?”  
“Until later.”

When Keith gets home, Pidge is all over him. “How’d your date go? Is he cute? Is he tall? Is he into you? Do you kiss? Did you get down?”

“It was alright, he seems nice. Yes he’s cute, gorgeous even. I don’t know what he could see about m–”

“-I wanna meet him.” Pidge interrupts. 

“I’ve seen him once.” He shuts his door on that, letting Kos sneak in to join him for bed. He takes off his clothes, takes off his chest binder, and goes to bed.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there’s some makin out in here......,,,, also hints at underage drinking I guess???

Their next encounter a day or two after their third chai date, but altogether unexpected. Matt, his closest friend, and coworker-that-is-actually-just-an-intern, drags him to this stupid house party he heard about, complete with red solo cups. He wants to go home. Matt wants to hit on girls.

Matt hollers across the living room to him, something about meeting someone, but Shiro can barely hear over the music.

“This is Katie, my younger sister,” Matt shares, “child genius.”

“I’m 19 shithead, call me Pidge.” Pidge retorts as she downs a beveridge Shiro now knows she’s not supposed to be having. He doesn’t say anything, though. 

They’re chatting about school and work, Shiro goes to get a new drink. On his way back, he spots a familiar cascade of raven hair, and that sweet ass. Keith.

“K-Keith, I didn’t expect you to be here….” Shiro sputters

“Shiro? Didn’t think these kinda parties would be your thing. Have you met my roommate Pidge? Oh, and this is her brother Matt.”

Shiro immediately turns to Matt, “Did you know they lived together?” 

Matt itches at the back of his head, then makes a shrug, “It never came up?”

“Why does it matter, I’m happy you’re here. I haven’t seen you in awhile.” Keith says, then takes a sip, “you look good.”

Shiro could say the same for Keith, black jeans fitting him so well, his black jacket with maroon sweatshirt underneath it blending all too well. His hair is down too, beautiful. Shiro then sees Matt spot a target from the living room into the kitchen. Matt takes off, and Pidge excuses herself cause “someone’s gotta reel him in.”

“I’ve got an idea,” says Keith, “follow me.” He takes Shiro’s cup and puts it on a end table, along with his own. He takes Shiro’s hand, Keith weaves the two of them through a crowd of people, up the stairs, and into a guest room.

“Oh-uh, I don’t wanna rush into things.” Shiro is red.  
“I just want to talk, idiot. I can’t hear downstairs.” Keith half laughs, “but seriously though,” he sits on the bed.  
“Is everything okay?” Shiro asks, worried. “Yeah everything’s fine it’s just, I need to get something off my chest with you. I don’t want to go any further without you knowing the truth.” Keith says, visibly uncomfortable.

Shiro sits beside him, and looks him into the eyes. He gives a small nod to assure Keith his ears are open.

“I um, I’m not, uh,” he struggles finding the right words, then proceeds to word vomit, “I’m not cis? I’m trans? Transgender I mean, and no not like those furry-kin people like legitimately? I was born female, I was born a girl. I’ve been on hormones for a couple of years now, around the time I got out of high school. Pidge and Matt know, that’s why I room with Pidge. My band knows and my mom knows and-“ Shiro stops him by taking his hands, “Keith.”

“It’s just something you need to know and i've been nervous to tell anyone I’ve ever gone out with,” he takes a deep breath, “especially you.”

“Thank you for telling me, Keith. Just to make you calm down, no, I am not leaving you. Now, I don’t have much romantic experience with non-cis men, actually no experience, but I hope you know that that doesn’t matter to me. You’re a man, doesn’t matter how you were born to me. I make take some time to learn more, but only because I care, and I want you to be comfortable with me,” Shiro reassures. 

Keith kisses him chastely and quickly, almost just a peck. “Thank god,” He breathes out.

Shiro is frozen, but shakes out of it. He lightly brings his flesh arm up to tuck a stray hair behind Keith’s ear, then cradles the back of his head. “Is this okay?” he says, barely a whisper. “Please kiss me,” Keith says.

And they collide.

Keith tastes like peppermint chapstick and the shitty spiked punch from downstairs. His hair is so soft, his lips are too, and he smells good. 

Shiro kisses him like it’s all he’s got. Keith puts a hand up on his chest, the other going to loop around his neck to pull him in. Then Keith is in his lap, Shiro with his legs off the end of the bed, Keith squatted comfortably with legs bent on either side of him, Shiro’s hands on either of his hips. 

Shiro prays Keith can’t feel his half chub, trying to push away the thought about how this is what it would be like if Keith was–no. He focuses on the sweet little noises Keith makes, cute he thinks, they part for air. 

“Heh, We should get back downstairs,” Keith says, “they’ll wonder where we went off to.” He gets up, pulls Shiro up with him, and gives him a peck. 

They’re holding hands on the way back downstairs, and for the rest of the party, and when Shiro drives him home, Pidge left long gone to sleep soundly in the guest room they had made out in, and up to Keith’s door.

“I’ll call you?” Shiro questions as he walks Keith up to his door. “Of course.” Keith says, and he gives him a light peck on the scar bridging across the taller man’s nose, then kisses him, turns around, and says a light ‘goodbye’ before he shuts the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they gonna get steamy next chapter,,,,,,and it’s long


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiro and keith kinda get down  
> ***some afab language

Pidge is out, he figured he might as well use the opportunity for a movie night, he could maybe coerce the other man into a sleepover, and he could finally meet Kosmo.

Speaking of, they hasn’t stopped playing since Shiro arrived. Keith only receiving a kiss on the cheek before a big gasp and a ‘who’s this good boy?!’ He thinks it’s cute though, happy they get along, especially since Keith is so close with his dog. 

Things had been going good with Shiro, great actually. They call each other at least once a day, usually on Shiro’s lunch break and Keith’s open period class.   
Shiro tells him about the trifles of work: ‘this cat threw up but I love her, I had a snake today, you should have seen how fat this chihuahua was.’ Keith finds them all very funny. Other than those calls, they text on and off. Shiro is awful at 8-ball, but makes up for it in sweet nothings of ‘I miss yous’ and hearts.

They’ve never gone farther than that night at the party a couple weeks ago. Keith’s just a bit nervous still, but Shiro never pushes him. Keith loves kissing him though, coaxing out little moans and gasps from Shiro. Shiro loves it right back too, getting Keith to grind into him. They’ve suggestively texted a few times too.

Keith’s already picked out some stupid movie, his intention not really to watch it. They sit together, Keith under Shiro’s arm and right up next to him and dog on the floor. They’re comfy too, he convinced Shiro to come over in pajamas. Keith was in a hoodie but still had his binder on, some comfy sweats, and warm socks. 

About an hour into the film, Keith turned slightly into Shiro, burying his face into his neck. He left a few light kisses there, getting a gentle rise from Shiro, who was trying to ignore. He keeps them light, teasing, until he finds that sweet spot, and gives a nip. 

That makes Shiro turn in and capture Keith’s mouth with his own, the kiss deep and needy. Shiro’s hand habitually goes to the base of Keith’s neck into his hair. As they kiss he gives it a light tug, earning him a low whine. Keith shifts back, turning to lay out more as Shiro comes over him. Shiro’s in between his legs, one hand lightly thumbing under his sweatshirt at his waist. Shiro leaves Keith’s mouth, and goes to his neck. He pulls down on the sweatshirt, and gives a deep suck into the juncture where Keith’s neck meets his shoulder. Keith gasps out his name, which only eggs him on.

They’re like that for awhile, Shiro going back and forth between breathless kisses and leaving little purple bites for Keith to look at later. Keith can feel Shiro’s half hard against his thigh. He brings Shiro’s lips to his, and then parts, “Shiro.” 

He gets a low voice back, “yes, kitten?” Keith’s dick aches. “If you’re comfortable with it,” he asks hesitantly, “if you want to -uh. If you want you can touch me.”  
“Is that what you want? Please don’t hesitate if you need to stop,” Shiro asks as he leans in.  
“Yes,” Keith whispers against his lips, “please.”

Shiro connects their mouth, and works slowly. His hand lightly trailing to the front of Keith’s pants, then into the waistband of his boxers. Then his middle finger makes contact with Keith’s dick and oh god it is so so good. Keith bucks up into him, and Shiro begins to play with the nub; light circles and presses, learning Keith. Shiro then drags two fingers through his folds, collecting the wetness there, and he groans. Keith has to part their mouths to gasp, “‘Kashi, fuck.” Shiro puts his middle finger in. 

He pauses though, “okay?”   
“Better than okay,” Keith replies. Shiro works that one finger, curling, pushing in and out. The tight wet heat making him lose his mind. Then he adds another, and when he curls his fingers again, he hits that spot. “You’re so fucking beautiful, baby.” Kitten, sweetheart, lovely, baby, those make Keith melt. 

He gives open mouthed, wet kisses to Keith’s lower belly, “Keith.” “I’m doing okay, please.” With that, Keith pulls his pants down, exposing his mound to the cool air of the room. He rearranges them until Keith’s legs are around his shoulders, and he goes back to his ministrations on Keith. The slick hole easily giving way for him. 

He gently kisses Keith’s thighs. Shiro goes between sucks and nips to feather light, it drives Keith crazy. Shiro loves nothing more than the moans he can drag out of him. He’s feeling risky, he’s feeling adventurous. Experimentally, he leans down and presses his tongue flat against the hard of Keith’s nub. Keith keens. Shiro begins to try different things, sucking, licking, kissing the smaller man’s cunt.

Keith tastes so good, he wants more. He pulls his fingers out, and dives in. Shiro drags his tongue through the folds, gathering the slick and arousal on the top of his tongue, and then he thrusts in. Keith’s hand runs through the front of his hair with a tight grip and bucks his hips. Shiro eats him out, changes pace, tries that one thing he heard about the alphabet and oral. It all is so good though, Keith is so responsive, so pliant, so needy. 

Shiro then returns his fingers. Keith a mess under him.   
“Shiro, shiro -please please please. I’m gonna-“ Then Shiro begins tonguing circles around his lovers cock. Keith’s back arches and his head goes back as a string of curses and “Shiro, Shiro, oh my god Shiro” as he comes. Shiro has him ride it out, then begins to help take him down. Keith’s thighs can’t stop shaking, though. 

“Are you with me, kitten?” Shiro asks. “I’m here, lover boy.” Keith sounds hoarse. Shiro blushes at the name,   
“we should get you to bed, it’s late.” Keith’s face sorta scrunches up at that, “no way,” then he yawns, “I don’t have a bedtime, and besides -uh- what about you?” “Nothing a quick shower can’t fix, I’m alright love. Bed, please?” Keith shuffled into the bedroom and Shiro grabs him a clean pair of boxers before helping tuck him in. Shiro then goes to shower. 

The warm water feels good on his skin, littered with scars, some big and some small. He wonders how he will tell Keith. As far as he knows, Shiro was in an accident, nothing further than that. Shiro isn’t sure how to go about it, or how he’s supposed to feel ready to show his tattered body to someone as stunning as Keith.


End file.
